


Forbidden Fruit

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drabble, Other, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.A.R.A.H. has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/gifts).



The first time she ordered, he came inside, unloaded everything efficiently and left. The second time, he chatted with her the whole time. By the third time, she knew she was in love.

"S.A.R.A.H.," Jack said, reading the Peapod bill. "Why are we getting groceries delivered every other day?"

"Fresh fruits and vegetables are vital to a balanced diet, Sheriff Carter."

Eventually, Jack called the delivery guy to stage an intervention.

"S.A.R.A.H., you're a house. I'm a Presbyterian. It would never work out between us."

S.A.R.A.H. ordered a truckload of cookie dough ice cream afterwards, and never mentioned him again. 


End file.
